Savin' Me
by Kori Tetsugaia
Summary: Life’s tougher than usual for a fallen angel. So he says... perhaps he's right. Another songfic, with song by Nickelback. Review please :D


**Savin' Me**

_**

* * *

Prison gates won't open up for me  
**__**On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'  
**__**Oh, I reach for you  
**__**Well, I'm terrified of these four walls  
**__**These iron bars can't hold my soul in  
**__**All I need is you  
**__**Come please I'm callin'  
**__**And oh, I scream for you  
**__**Hurry  
**__**I'm fallin'  
**__**I'm fallin'**_

_So… life decided to deal me another wildcard…_ A figure standing on top of an eighteen story old brick building chuckled to himself quietly.

_But… I think it's working. Every part of it._ That thought echoed around his head disturbingly, never stopping once to see its effect on him.

_Then again… there's always Terra…_ Her. Her name always reassured him in the past, and it still did today. "Reassurance is always a good thing," his mother and father used to say. So, where were his parent's wise words when he needed them the most? Simple.

They were both dead.

Killed only a week ago, by a group of odd black werewolves as they were venturing out in El Nath, leaving him as the only one to take care of Terra.

A lone, single tear drifted down the figure's pale, emotionless face, and dropped to the ground he was standing on, only to freeze halfway and shatter onto the floor in a million pieces with a soft tinkle.

_**Show me what it's like  
**__**To be the last one standing  
**__**And teach me wrong from right  
**__**And I'll show you what I can be  
**__**Say it for me  
**__**Say it to me  
**__**And I'll leave this life behind me  
**__**Say it if it's worth saving me**_

_I still wonder how Terra is doing. I hope she'll be out of the hospital soon._ Terra was recently diagnosed with a severe disease, which caused the brain to sometimes shut down, stopping all movement and causing paralyzation. That, and she was having her other wounds she'd accumulated taken care of. Hell, if he had a meso for every time he thought of Terra, he'd be rich. But then again, it was always about how much he loved her.

Involuntarily, his black, ashen wings hidden behind his cape fluttered gently and twitched. Realizing his gestures, he sighed and shook his head a little, successfully getting his hair out of his face.

_These wings are so troublesome… life's tougher than usual for a fallen angel._ He chuckled silently once more, before sitting down and resting his chin on his upturned palm. His mind began to drift off to a memory held not too long ago…

* * *

"_Hey, Falynn!" A girl's cheerful voice grabbed his attention forcefully, turning him from what he was doing._

_As soon as he saw Terra's beautiful, one-of-a-kind ocean blue eyes and her lovely, smooth black hair trailing behind her as she ran to him, he brightened up considerably and greeted her, laughing as she jumped into his arms, almost knocking off his Black Pilfer, and looking up into his face and smiling a mile._

"_Falyyyyyyyyn!" She drew out the "lyn" in his name, burying her face into his shoulder. This act only caused him to smile more._

"_Good to see you too, Terra," he said, a hint of attachment tingeing his voice._

"_So, big bro, what're we gonna do today?!" Terra said enthusiastically._

"_Hmm, well actually, I don't know. How about you pick?" he said gently, rubbing the top of her head affectionately. Her face brightened mischievously._

"_How about–" He cut her off._

"_I know what you're thinking, and no playing with Barbies." Falynn said with mock sternness. Terra put on an adorable pout, but it faded away as soon as it had appeared._

"_Then… can we go train on copper drakes?" she asked hopefully, squeezing Falynn's arm tighter. Falynn smiled._

"_Why not?" Terra's smile, if possible, brightened even more._

"_Yippee!" And with that, she hugged him tighter, as Falynn pulled out a Perion return scroll and ripped in half, sending the two to, you guessed it, Perion._

_-----_

_Falynn jumped around Dangerous Valley I, whipping his claw arm at passing drakes and fire boars alike, propelling deadly stars that toppled them over as soon as the stars sank into their flesh. He paused for a moment, brought his hands together, and shouted, _

"_Haste!"_

_A blue Chinese symbol passed over him briefly, a similar smaller one passing above Terra's head. They both felt considerably lighter and nimbler, and continued to Magic Claw and Lucky Seven the monster's faces out._

_They, simply put, were "owning"._

_Suddenly, while Terra was in the middle of a group of drakes, she began to hyperventilate and convulse violently, but before ultimately passing out amidst the monsters grouped around her, she screamed, high and loud enough for Falynn to hear. _

_They snorted and screeched, confused, but when they saw her hit the ground, they bawled and shrieked in delight. Snapping their jaws menacingly, they closed in on Terra's unmoving form._

_Before the drakes could get a bite of her, let alone a nibble, four stars embedded themselves into a drake's head, splattering blood all over on the dusty ground as it collapsed over heavily. The other drakes looked up from Terra, absolutely miffed._

_Falynn stood there, eyes blazing with white-hot fury as an angry red aura spread over him._

"_Stay… away… from… my… sister…" Falynn hissed. Darting forward, he sank twelve stars into a single drake with lightning speed as he rushed towards his sister, flinging fifteen more stars into another drake. Soon, with his killer mood, only one drake of nine was left._

_The drake roared, shaking its head all around in a wild frenzy. Angry at being cornered, it foolishly kicked at Terra's body, sending her flying and landing with a thud a few feet from Falynn's left. Multiple cuts were littered all over her frail figure. Falynn froze, pure rage coursing through his veins. He held up his hand, and chanting an ancient spell, sent a blast of roaring fire at the single drake. The monster didn't get a chance to even screech as it was incinerated._

_Kneeling down at Terra, he grabbed her arm with one hand and with the other, pulled out a Kerning City return scroll, and disappeared._

_**

* * *

Heaven's gates won't open up for me  
**__**With these broken wings I'm fallin'  
**__**And all I see is you  
**__**These city walls ain't got no love for me  
**__**I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story  
**__**And oh, I scream for you  
**__**Come please I'm callin'  
**__**And all I need from you  
**__**Hurry  
**__**I'm fallin'  
**__**I'm fallin'**_

A gust of wind blew by, blowing off Falynn's hat. With speed and precision, his hand darted out and grabbed it, setting it back onto his head. Looking up, he noticed with a start that sad, gray storm clouds were gathering, and just now, a slight drizzle was coming down from the clouds. He looked below, and saw people quickening their pace to get away from the rain, which was beginning to come down in bigger drops, and much harder. But Falynn didn't care.

Soon, everything unsheltered was soaked or covered in water, including Falynn. He sat there motionlessly, letting the soothing water cascade down his face.

_It's kind of like taking a shower, except with your clothes on_, Falynn thought, amused. He closed his eyes for just a moment, before he decided to get on home, while Terra was still in the hospital.

As soon as he got to his home, he immediately changed into a set of casual dry clothes, and set the armor he was wearing previously in the laundry. Sighing, he sat down onto a small chair and began to think about Terra. But…

No sooner than he started memorizing the fun times they had together than his phone decided to ring while he was concentrating. He huffed, feeling rather cross, and answered the phone. A young, female voice graced his ears.

"Excuse me, uh… Mr. Falynn Sakoshi? We'd like you to come to the hospital. Your sister would like to talk to you." The voice on the other side spoke as if she had something better to do. A chill ran itself down Falynn's spine.

"Tell her I'll be there in a moment," Falynn said curtly, and hung up the phone. In an instant, Falynn walked out the door carrying his umbrella and wearing his Blood Slain.

* * *

Soon arriving in the hospital, a nurse came up to Falynn and led him to his sister's room. 

"She's in very serious condition, so we'd like to ask you not to touch her, okay?" the nurse said gently. With that, she left the white room, closing the door behind her softly.

Falynn listened for the sounds of her footsteps getting farther away before turning to his sister who lay in bed, eyes closed, wearing a white gown, covered in white bed sheets.

Tentatively, he walked up to her and sat down in the chair near her bed. He opened his mouth to say something, but Terra beat him to it first.

"Hi Falynn…" she said, rasping a little. Yet, she opened her eyes, and Falynn was surprised to see liquid in her soft, ocean blue eyes. She coughed for a moment, but continued speaking to him.

"Happy birthday, Falynn…" she gigged quietly. Falynn was quiet. His own birthday… he didn't think anyone would remember. But Terra had proven him wrong.

Seemingly reading his mind, Terra said softly,

"Ha, ha… you'd think I'd forget my own brother's birthday, huh?"

"Well… sort of. My eighteenth birthday too, and I hope you know what that means." Falynn whispered the last part.

"Of course… mommy and daddy told me all about it while you were in Orbis, silly!" She giggled more.

_**Show me what it's like  
**__**To be the last one standing  
**__**And teach me wrong from right  
**__**And I'll show you what I can be  
**__**Say it for me  
**__**Say it to me  
**__**And I'll leave this life behind me  
**__**Say it if it's worth saving me  
**__**Hurry  
**__**I'm fallin'**_

"The day my wings will grow big enough to let me fly, right?" Falynn brushed his finger gently across Terra's face, catching a stray tear. And still, Terra smiled, bright as ever.

"Yeah… that," she said childishly, and giggling, griping onto Falynn's hand.

"Listen…Falynn… I have a question for you." The way Terra said this made him feel slightly uneasy, but he nodded, pressing her on.

"Yes, Terra? What is it?"

"When I die, where will I go?"

Falynn froze. Although his young sister had a huge imagination, he never expected _this_ kind of question, especially when she was in the hospital!

"Falynn?" Terra tugged on his arm.

"Answer me please?" Falynn was silent for a moment. Finally, he spoke.

"Terra, you're not going to die," he chided quietly. Terra shook her head furiously, new tears beginning to form in her eyes, getting flung out when they got big enough to drop out.

"No, Falynn… that's the thing. The doctor came in and gave me a report of my vital signs. He… he said… he said I was going to die. I won't live very long. So… I called you here to ask that question… and say goodbye."

Upon hearing this news, tears began to form silently in Falynn's eyes. Shakily, he said,

"Terra… if you really believe you'll die… then, I bet that you'll go to Heaven, where you'll be able to watch me from above," he said, struggling not to let his voice break.

Terra's eyes brightened, and she smiled, pure and true.

"I've got something for you," she whispered. Leaning over the metal support of the hospital bed, she pulled up a bag and took something out of it. Turning back to Falynn, she handed him the box, which was wrapped up in shiny dark blue foil, set with a little black bow on top. Hesitantly, Falynn took it from her.

"It's your birthday present!" she proclaimed happily. Falynn raised his eyebrow at it, analyzing it, trying to determine what was inside it. Terra giggled.

"Well, open it, silly!" Falynn carefully untied the bow from the box, and took the top off. Inside of it was another small box, but this time, when he took it out, he heard something tinkle inside of it.

_Is it… what I think it is…?_

Falynn finally opened the smaller box. Inside of the box was… a silver chained necklace, with a black angel wing charm attached to it. It was finely detailed, as anyone could have seen the small feathers engraved on it.

"Do you like it, big bro?" Terra asked uncertainly. Falynn looked up at her, smiling.

"Thank you, Terra. I guess this would be… your goodbye present as well?" he said. Terra smiled sadly, yet it was filled with warmth.

"I guess you could say that. But, Falynn…" She paused, wondering if she should continue with what she was going to say.

_**And all I need is you  
**__**Come please I'm callin'  
**__**And oh, I scream for you  
**__**Hurry  
**__**I'm fallin'  
**__**I'm fallin'  
**__**I'm fallin'**_

"Yeah, Terra?" Falynn asked, egging her on.

"I was wondering if you'd do me one last favor…" Falynn nodded, wondering what on earth she was going to ask him to do.

"When you get your wings at twelve o' clock tonight, will you wear that forever?" she blurted. Falynn was surprised at that request, but nonetheless, he nodded his head.

"For you, of course." he said. Terra looked relieved.

"Thanks a lot, Falynn. I wanted you to wear that forever 'cause it's got a part of me in it. That way, you'd never forget me." Falynn looked down at her again, a smile plastered on his face.

"Forget you? Never," he declared. Terra giggled nervously, griping onto his hand tight.

Her eyes suddenly became far-away and glazed over, as if something possessed her.

"It's… it's almost time for me to go now, Falynn," she whispered, smiling softly, seemingly distant.

Tears began to cascade down Falynn's face, a bittersweet emotion taking over him. He was overjoyed that his sister would be at a better place that anyone could ever offer her on Victoria Island, yet absolutely saddened by the fact she would be leaving him soon.

"Goodbye, Terra… I hope you've had a good life."

Falynn let out a quiet sob, as Terra's grip on his hand suddenly became slack, her breathing stopped, and her eyes closed forever more, a feeling of peace before she finally left him.

And yet, even when she was gone, when he held that necklace in his hand, he heard her laughter echoing within his mind once more.

* * *

That night, when Falynn arrived home, his soundless tears mingling with the still pouring rain outside, it hit twelve o' clock while he was entering his room. 

Falynn collapsed on the floor, as a sudden and agonizing pain shot through him, screaming and convulsing violently, as his wings began to grow in size, soon spreading over him, like a black-feathered shield. Blood slowly dripped down his new, larger wings, landing softly on the floor below him.

_**Show me what it's like  
**__**To be the last one standing  
**__**And teach me wrong from right  
**__**And I'll show you what I can be  
**__**Say it for me  
**__**Say it to me  
**__**And I'll leave this life behind me  
**__**Say it if it's worth saving me  
**__**Hurry  
**__**I'm fallin'**_

Falynn lay on the floor for a moment, numb with pain and an odd, newfound feeling in his back. Slowly, the pain began to reside, and he got up, staggering about like a drunken man, before he steadied himself by leaning on his bed.

Fumbling in his pocket for a quick moment, he found the silver chained necklace Terra had given him before her death. His fingers unhooked the two clasps, brought the ends around his neck, and hooked them back on.

Feeling a new rush of power enter him as soon as he reattached the two ends, Falynn cleared up his mind, and experimentally flexed his wings. They reacted perfectly with the thoughts from his mind, and he gave a saddened smile.

_I live only for you, Terra. Only… for you._

With that last thought, Falynn collapsed onto his bed, falling asleep.

_**Say it for me  
**__**Say it to me  
**__**And I'll leave this life behind me  
**_**_Say it if it's worth saving me…_**

* * *

"Falynn" is pronounced like "fallen", by the way. I hoped you guys have enjoyed this, and please leave a review. I'm also hoping that it'll get more reviews than **You Found Me**. I don't like seeing my stories get drowned by other stories and not even having any reviews D: 

Till next time,  
_Kori Tetsugaia_


End file.
